De una loca idea a algo enloquecedor
by Yami Malfoy
Summary: Albus Dumbledore trama algo eso se puede ver en sus ojos pero lo que nadie sabe es que consecuencias va a traer esta loca idea entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y hasta al propio personal docente, todo empieza con los preparativos del baile de navidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola__ mis queridos lectores ya estoy de nuevo aquí con una nueva historia sobre Draco y Hermione otra de mis parejas favoritas y el de muchas… bueno ya no sigo más y doy el Declaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son exclusividad de J. K. Rowling, otros que identificaran enseguida pertenecen a mi autoría y se prohíbe estrictamente la copia o reproducción de este material escrito el cual está bajo todas las leyes que lo protegen de algún tipo de piratería, se les sugiere que se diviertan leyendo y que dejen Reviews para contribuir a que el próximo capitulo sea estrenado lo más antes posible y a hora los dejo con su respectiva lectura._

* * *

**De u****na loca idea a algo enloquecedor **

**Capítulo I El desequilibrado Plan de Dumbledore. **

Era un día normal en el colegio Hogwarts todos los estudiantes como era de esperarse se encontraban en el Gran Comedor comiendo para después dirigirse a sus últimas clases, pero ese día en particular el Director Albus Dumbledore había decidido que iba hacer un sorteo para juntar a los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo año en parejas para el baile de navidad que se aproximaba, en su cara se veía una sonrisa muy sospechosa que los alumnos pasaron por alto sin imaginarse la terrible noticia que les daría su querido profesor.

Albus vio que sus alumnos habían terminado de comer fue en ese momento que se puso de pie para evitar que empezaran a salir, tomó su copa y una cuchara y comenzó a tocarla emitiendo un sonido agudo muy perceptible, los jóvenes voltearon atentos para escuchar el discurso que diría su director.

–Mis queridos alumnos, hoy es un día muy especial como verán se acerca el día del baile y como se que muchos no han elegido a sus parejas, así que he tomado la decisión de formarlas yo mismo –ante esto los alumnos comenzaron a protestar y el ni se inmutó solo sonrió con complicidad, algo se tramaba el viejo eso lo sabían muy bien sus alumnos y el personal docente –¡ya! no es para tanto, además todos tendrán pareja y podrán relacionarse con otras casas, pero no solo ustedes sino que va para ustedes también mis estimados profesores –ante esto las risas no se hicieron esperar de las cuatro mesas mientras que los profesores miraban al director como si estuviese loco.

–Yo opino que es demasiado, ellos deben elegir a sus parejas al igual que nosotros Albus –dijo de repente la Profesora McGonagall.

–No te preocupes Minerva yo sé porque hago esto, así que quiero que pasen uno por uno a tomar un pequeño anillo de esta bolsa que tengo en la mano y una vez que lo saquen se lo deberán poner, cada uno es de un color distinto así que cuando otro joven saque uno del mismo color los anillos emitirán un brillo y en ese momento sabremos quien es su pareja, para ello quiero que formen dos filas una de hombres y otra de mujeres, la Profesora McGonagall me va ayudar con la fila de las damas ella también tendrá una bolsa con anillos, así que comencemos, pasen por favor y formen las dos filas.

Los chicos sin ganas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a formar las dos filas, Dumbledore y McGonagall se acercaron a las dos hileras y les extendieron las bolsas a los dos chicos que estaban enfrente y así comenzó la selección.

Los Gryffindors rogaban porque sus parejas no fueran de Slytherin pero eso nadie se los aseguraba, así uno a uno iban pasando y cuando los anillos brillaban eso decía que ya se había formado una pareja.

Tocó el turno de algunos Gryffindors entre ellos Harry Potter que le había tocado un anillo de color azul, a Ron uno color escarlata, a Ginny uno Verde, a Hermione uno color plateado pero en ese instante él de Harry brilló con intensidad y al voltear hacia donde estaba la Profesora miró con terror que su pareja era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, Ron le dio unas palmadas a su amigo conteniendo la risa que no duró mucho porque su anillo también había comenzado a brillar y para su temor era otra Slytherin le había tocado con Astoria Greengrass que lo miraba indiferentemente y con repugnancia, Harry se echó a reír de la suerte de los dos.

Así continuó la selección los cuales quedaron de la siguiente forma como ya sabemos Harry Potter con Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley con Astoria Greengrass, Ginevra Weasley con Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood con Theodore Nott, Neville Longbotton se había emparejado con Dafne Greengrass solo faltaba Hermione que miraba a la cada vez más pequeña fila de hombres, solo faltaban 8 para que terminaran todos entre ellos estaban Crabbe y Goyle, Ernie Mcmillan, Zacharias Smith, tres chicos de Ravenclaw, otro de Hufflepuff y una rastrera serpiente que rogaba a Merlín no le tocara de pareja Draco Malfoy.

Para su suerte ni Crabbe ni Goyle habían tenido el color de su anillo a lo cual la castaña suspiró un poco más relajada ya solo temía de Ernie y Malfoy y seguía rogando porque él último no fuera, para su suerte Ernie y dos chicos de Ravenclaw no tan guapos ya habían sido emparejados ya solo faltaba el otro chico de Ravenclaw, el Hufflepuff y el idiota de Malfoy para muchas esos tres chicos eran demasiado guapos principalmente el Slytherin y rogaban a los dioses mágicos que fuera uno de ellos su pareja.

El Hufflepuff quedó emparejado con nada más ni nada menos que Lavender Brown, ya solo faltaba el chico Ravenclaw llamado Maximiliam Wallintong y Draco Malfoy para su mala suerte, Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa y casi estaba a punto de sufrir un desmayo cuando vio hacia donde estaba el director era el turno de Malfoy esta comenzó a sudar y sin pestañar observaba con atención.

Draco sacó el anillo y el director le ordenó que se lo pusiera, éste con arrogancia se lo puso y no pasó nada, así que emprendió su marcha hacia su mesa, por otra mesa la castaña suspiraba y casi se ponía a gritar cuando de repente y antes que los últimos en la fila metieran su mano para sacar su anillo dos luces plateadas invadieron el lugar, Draco al notar que su anillo brillaba se dio la vuelta rápidamente y buscó con la mirada a la persona que también le brillara su anillo la buscó primero por la mesa de Ravenclaw, después por la de Hufflepuff y nada, así que ya sabiendo a donde debería buscar y con demasiada resignación echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y lo que miró lo dejó helado.

Hermione ya estaba demasiado contenta y celebrando que no hubiera sido Malfoy al parecer el otro chico era muy guapo y estaba completamente segura que él sería su pareja pero de pronto dejó de celebrar ya que su anillo comenzó a brillar y en ese momento dirigió su vista hacia Maximiliam pero de este no había ninguna luz, fue entonces cuando volteó en dirección a la mesa de la serpientes y entendió que era el anillo de Malfoy el que brillaba en ese instante casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Los dos se miraron con profundo odio y si las miradas mataran simplemente ya no habría historia pero lo bueno es que no es así, estaban en tremendo shock que no se fijaron que el director había vuelto hablar pero ellos no hacían caso se asesinaban con la mirada y el ambiente en esa parte del castillo se había puesto tenso hasta que Draco rompió el silencio que habían formado Slytherins y Gryffindors.

–De verdad que tengo mala suerte haberme tocado con la inmunda Sangre Sucia es el colmo –lo dijo de la manera más arrogante que pudo articular.

–No me quedo atrás haberme tocado con una rastrera, sucia y despreciable cucaracha es lo peor que me ha pasado.

–Mira Granger, no quieras pasarte de lista y como advertencia ni te atrevas a asistir a ese baile porque no bailaré con un horrendo ratón de biblioteca, aunque sea expulsado del colegio.

–No te tengo miedo maldito hurón ni porque fueras el último hombre del planeta asistiría contigo a ese maldito baile.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y dio por concluida la discusión, emprendió su marcha hacia su mesa maldiciendo por lo bajo sobre su gran suerte hubiera preferido que le hubiera tocado otra chica de pareja y no Granger, pero lo que no sabía es que ese baile iba a ser muy trascendental en su vida futura y ni él ni ella se imaginaban cuan equivocados estaban.

Dumbledore seguía hablando pero ya nadie le prestaba atención por la inconformidad que tenían sobre sus parejas de baile hasta que escucharon que se dirigía hacia los profesores y les pedía que al igual que ellos hicieran dos filas para hacer la selección, los profesores crearon un gran escándalo rezongando y tratando de intimidar al director pero este sencillamente solo les sonrió, sin querer y arrastrando los pies hicieron los que el viejo barbudo les indicaba uno a uno iban sacando sus respectivos anillos de las bolsas que tenían Dumbledore y McGonagall.

Las parejas iban quedando de la siguiente manera: Argus Filch con la Señora Pince, Hagrid con la Profesora Sprout, Filius Flitwick con Madame Poppy, El nuevo Profesor de DCAO Armand Hamilton con la extravagante Profesora Trelawney que este la miraba burlonamente, en ese momento una voz fría y arrastrando las palabras irrumpió en el Gran comedor Severus Snape discutía con el Profesor Dumbledore sobre lo que estaba haciendo y es que estaba profundamente enojado por las ridiculeces del director, no iba a tolerar un minuto más que lo emparejaran con esa chiquilla, mejor evitaba el baile y no asistía prefería pasar ese día en su lúgubre despacho o que fuera su pareja la Profesora Sinistra que ya en otras ocasiones con ella había hecho un dúo.

Nymphadora Tonks solo escuchaba atentamente aquella riña que había entre esos dos hombres sin articular palabra alguna, ya que como suponía si habría su boca solo complicaría más las cosas por el simple motivo que Snape no la quería ni verla en pintura, la detestaba y rogaba al cielo que en lugar de ese hombre murciélago prefería al otro profesor, éste era nuevo al igual que ella e impartiría la asignatura de Historia de la Magia se llamaba William Torner y era un papazo y lo prefería mil veces antes que Severus Snape.

Pero su ruego no había sido escuchado y lamentablemente tenía que resignarse a ser la pareja del hombre menos atractivo y romántico del planeta o eso pensaba ella, pero bueno al final para la nada sorpresa de muchos el querido Profesor Albus Dumbledore tomó por pareja a su inseparable amiga y tal vez otra cosa más la Profesora Minerva McGonagall.

–Ya que he acabado la selección espero que se lleven muy bien con sus respectivas parejas ya que les tengo otra pequeña sorpresa, los anillos que tienen le he puesto un hechizo que yo mismo he inventado y por lo tanto no podrán quitárselos, además este cumple con la función de mantenerlos juntos al menos hasta un metro de distancia si se separan más de lo indicado emitirá un sonido muy fuerte que probablemente todos querremos evitar, así que desde hoy y para que tengan una buena sociabilidad entre ustedes irán a sus clases juntos, comerán juntos, harán sus tareas juntos y dormirán en la misma habitación, ya me he encargado de esto y para evitar otro tipo de situaciones los anillos reaccionaran y les provocará una quemadura muy dolorosa si perciben una actitud que esté fuera de la reglas del colegio, ustedes ya sabrán a que me refiero y es mejor evitar tal consecuencia, es preferible que vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones y busquen si sus nombres están allí sino ya se imaginaran que deberá dormir en el cuarto de su pareja a hora si ya pueden retirarse ¡ah! Se me olvidaba les queda aproximadamente un minuto para buscar y juntarse con su respectivo compañero sino de lo contrario sus anillos comenzarán a sonar, así que les sugiero que comiencen a buscarlo.

En ese momento y sin vacilar mucho de los alumnos se pararon de sus asientos buscando a sus parejas que serían por ese largo mes que se vendría, solo los de las mesas rojo escarlata y verde esmeralda se rehusaban a cumplir dicha orden, mientras en la mesa de maestros todos observaban el espectáculos que estaban dando sus educandos hasta que la voz de uno de los profesores nuevos irrumpió el silencio que habían formado todos los profesores.

–¿Qué pasará con nosotros Dumbledore, será igual que ellos? –dijo muy irritado Armand.

–En parte si, como dije estarán todo el día juntos y si preguntan respecto a sus clases ya he organizado sus horarios para que puedan estar dos clases seguidas con el mismo grupo, una hora la impartirá uno y la otra su compañero, en cuanto a sus dormitorios ya le he pedido a los elfos domésticos que arreglen sus habitaciones para que estén cómodos con su acompañante, así que de una vez les digo a donde van a dormir: mi querida Señora Pince usted y el Señor Argus dormirán en su habitación, Profesora Sprout usted se tendrá que cambiar a la cabaña de Hagrid, mi estimado Filius usted tendrá el honor de acompañar a Poppy en la enfermería, en cuando usted Armand se quedará en sus habitaciones Trelawney me haría el favor de pasarte a la habitación del Profesor Hamilton, mi querida Sinistra el Profesor Torner se quedará en su habitación, Severus no te vayas a enojar pero de una vez te advierto se pasará a la habitación de la Profesora Tonks, entendido.

Ante esto Severus puso la peor cara de arrogancia que jamás habían conocido muy aparte de la mirada asesina y frívola con que miraba tanto a Tonks como a Dumbledore, jamás de los jamases Albus Dumbledore se había intimidado ante una mirada así pero la que le dirigía Severus habían alcanzado estándares muy altos y hasta se le puso la piel de gallina pero no lo demostró ante los demás se recompuso instantáneamente y enfrentó a Severus Snape con una mirada inescrutable a lo cual el Profesor recapacitó y cambió su expresión resignándose ante la locuras que se le ocurrían a ese viejo chiflado.

Un extraño ruido irrumpió en el Gran Comedor al poco tiempo le siguieron otros era un verdadero caos el pitido había alcanzado niveles ensordecedores comparados al llanto de una mandrágora, la mayoría se tapaba los oídos presionándolos de sobremanera haciendo comprender las palabras del director sobre el efecto de sus anillos, los que todavía no se habían juntado rápidamente se buscaron para acallar ese monstruoso sonido y poco a poco la intensidad de la resonancia fue disminuyendo ya pasado unos cuantos segundos solo se escuchaba un leve sonido entre toda la multitud de estudiantes y era debido a que dos de ellos no tenían intensión de acercarse hasta que un rubio platinado no aguantó más ya que intentó e intentó quitarse el anillo con fuerza y hechizos y nada sucedió pero aun así el orgulloso Slytherin no quería encaminarse hacia donde estaba su futura compañera pero sin más el estruendo que emitía su anillo lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel y sin más remedio se acercó a la orgullosa Gryffindor.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba ella sin querer se sentó justamente enfrente de la chica sin mirarla solo se dedicó a esperar a que ella se parara y emprendieran camino a su futuro suplicio de un mes todo gracias a las locas ideas del amable director de Hogwarts; al fin se había callado el ruido y muchos suspiraban por la tranquilidad que se había formado, la mayoría y sin muchas ganas comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de Gran Comedor para dirigirse a sus nuevas habitaciones en el caso de la mitad de los chicos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo grado, otros sólo se miraban sin decirse ninguna palabra.

–Bueno Sangre sucia ya es hora que levantes tu horroroso trasero y nos marchemos a hacia la sala común de Slytherin o por lo que veo a ti no te importa dormir aquí porque yo si que me importa y prefiero descansar en mi cómoda cama y no te voy a dar el gusto de pasar la noche sentado en este lugar –dijo de pronto Malfoy con su típica arrogancia y arrastrando las palabras.

–Mejor cállate Malfoy y si vamos a convivir un mes por desgracia juntos prefiero que omitas al menos por este tiempo el de llamarme por algún sobrenombre y yo haré los mismo contigo –de repente volteó Hermione y lo miró sin una pizca de intimidación directo a los ojos demostrándole su orgullo Gryffindor.

–Crees que te voy hacer caso sangre su… –mencionó Malfoy pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpido por la joven.

–¡YA! Que no vez que quiero un instante de paz, YA me cansé de tu niñerías, haces o no el trato Malfoy, lo hago por el bien de los dos o no llegaremos ni a al final de este mes cuando ya nos hubiésemos matado –expresó Hermione muy alterada.

–Cálmate Granger, está bien acepto solo porque también quiero estar en paz no por ti sino porque no soporto tener a alguien gruñéndome a cada rato –dijo Draco con una mirada cargada de odio.

En eso llegaron Harry y Ron arrastrando a sus respectivas acompañantes para ver como se encontraba su amiga temían por su seguridad estando tan cerca de Malfoy.

–Hermione estas bien o ya te hizo algo este pedazo de idiota –expresó Ron con preocupación y rabia.

–Chicos no se preocupen entre Malfoy y yo ya hemos hecho un trato y trataremos que por lo menos este mes evitemos todo tipo de agresión ya sea verbal o física, verdad Malfoy –Hermione comenzó a hablar con su típica forma autoritaria pero mirando a Malfoy de reojo a lo que este solo asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

–Estas segura Hermione –fue Harry el que habló.

–No te preocupes Potter no le haré nada a Granger no quiero que ustedes dos para rematar estén hostigándome ya bastante tengo con ella, la verdad no se como la aguantan –esta vez el que contestó fue Draco que los miraba fríamente y con una sonrisa burlona.

–Más te vale Malfoy porque si nos enteramos que le haces algo ya no las pagarás muy caro.

–Uhhhhhhhy no te exaltes Wasley y quédate tranquilo que a tu noviecita no le haré nada lo prometo –respondió sarcásticamente Draco.

–Ya no peleen y mejor nos vamos ya a nuestras habitaciones, mañana tendremos un día muy pesado recuerden que los profesores no estarán de tan buen humor en especial Snape que de por si es irritante imagínense ahora que tiene a Tonks como compañera mañana de seguro va a estar insoportable –comenzó a decir Hermione a lo que todos asintieron hasta los tres Slytherin que ya se imaginaban como iba a estar su jefe de casa.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron rumbo a su torre dejando atrás a los Slytherin cuando de repente sus anillos comenzaron a sonar, eso los sobresaltó y los hizo girar para ver que sucedía y lo que vieron resolvió sus dudas las tres serpientes se habían rezagado y no tenían intensiones de seguirlos.

–Me pueden decir que rayos les pasa porque no nos siguen –dijo Hermione muy enojada.

–Ni piensen que vamos a ir a su sala común eso es horrible –contestó de mala gana Astoria.

–No has escuchado lo que ha dicho el Profesor Dumbledore debemos ir a ver si nuestra habitación está allí sino ya sabremos que tendremos que dormir en las mazmorras –contraatacó Ron de la misma manera mientras los otros los observaban atentamente.

–Dejen de pelear parecen niños Draco que decides –interrumpió Pansy.

–Hay que ir a la Torre de Gryffindor y de una vez por todo saber a donde rayos vamos a dormir –contestó de mala gana Malfoy.

Los seis jóvenes emprendieron su marcha hacia la Torres de Gryffindor nadie hablaba ni se miraba solo iban en silencio recorriendo los oscuros pasillos del castillo, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y observaron que había unos papeles de colores justo a un lado del cuadro se acercaron a obsérvalos, hubo caras de satisfacción y otras de desagrado.

–Fantástico Harry no hemos quedado en la torre, lo siento por ti Hermione tendrás que ir a la sala de las serpientes, nos cuentas todo mañana si te hace algo Malfoy ya se las verá con nosotros –empezó a decir Ron con una sonrisa pero cuando se volteó a ver a Hermione que estaba aterrorizada se borró de inmediato dejado una expresión de preocupación al igual que Harry.

–No se preocupen chicos yo voy a estar bien a hora ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana –dijo la ojimiel con tristeza.

Por otro lado o mejor dicho en el grupo de los Slytherin se mantenía una leve discusión.

–No puedo creer que nos vayamos a quedar aquí con estos idiotas –decía una Pansy muy molesta.

–No tienen otra opción y será mejor que dejen a un lado su orgullo y metasen a su nueva sala –dijo Draco ya cansado solo quería llegar y dormir no le importaba si él viera sido el afectado.

–Si Draco como tú digas ya que no eres tú el que va a estar aquí –esta vez fue Astoria la que habló.

–Saben que, ya déjense de estupideces y mejor ya me voy, no quiero seguirlas escuchando me están comenzando a desesperar –Volvió a hablar Draco pero esta vez de manera fría y cortante.

–Draquito no te enojes está bien nos vemos mañana –dijeron las chicas y se despidieron del rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla, después emprendieron su marcha hacia el retrato que ya había sido abierto por los Gryffindor para que sus respectivas compañeras entraran.

Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos en el pasillo de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor se miraron y Malfoy empezó a caminar en dirección hacia su Sala Común Hermione no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo para evitar que sus anillos volvieran a sonar, caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro en unos cuantos minutos llegaron a las mazmorras y se dirigieron hacia un retrato en las profundidades de ésta, Draco se paró frente a la pintura de un hombre muy apuesto con ropa épica del siglo XVIII, el rubio dijo la contraseña de la sala en un idioma que Hermione reconoció en seguida era parsel, el retrato se abrió y el chico se adentró, la joven lo siguió introduciéndose por primera vez a la Sala Común de las Serpientes.

Hermione vio la tétrica Sala de los Slytherin era muy diferente a la suya, la de Gryffindor era colorida y cálida y esta era sombría y fría sin ninguna ventana para observar el cielo si que iba a extrañar su torre.

Malfoy comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió hacia una puerta de caoba tallada delicadamente y en el centro destacaba el escudo de los Slytherin, el chico sacó su varita y pronunció una contraseña imperceptible para Hermione, posteriormente tomó el picaporte y la abrió e ingresó a la habitación pero inmediatamente se detuvo porque de reojo miró que su compañera y rival no pretendía moverse ni un solo milímetro para entrar.

–Que te pasa Granger porque no entras de una buena vez no te voy a comer –dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

–Muy gracioso Malfoy.

La chica se adentró a la habitación y lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta, la alcoba era demasiado hermosa estaba pintada de color blanco a diferencia de las de Gryffindor, era enorme con un piso de mármol negro muy brillante, tenía unos enormes ventanales que a pesar de estar bajo el castillo esa habitación estaba justo bajo el lago permitiendo una maravillosa vista del lago negro era una visión submarina, tenía varios estantes de madera fina y una diversidad de libros, poseía un pequeño recibidor adornado con unos hermosos muebles verde esmeralda Luís XV, los cuadros pictóricos que adornaban las paredes eran de reconocidos pintores reconocidos tanto muggles como del mundo mágico, miró hacia donde se encontraba la cama y lo que vio fue dos hermosas camas doble plaza con los edredones blancos decorados con la insignia de los Malfoy y el escudo de Slytherin con hilos de plata, los doseles eran igual que los edredones, Hermione simplemente estaba maravillada ante tanta elegancia que no podía moverse.

–Vaya Granger veo que te sorprendió mi humilde habitación no es así.

Hermione saliendo de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Malfoy contestó –simplemente no me la imaginaba así.

–Pensaste que mi habitación sería como la de ustedes ni lo sueñes los Malfoy no son iguales a los demás, cada generación puede disfrutar de esta alcoba hecha solo para la estirpe de mi familia tienes suerte que tengas el honor de estar aquí porque te voy a ser sincero nadie, escúchalo bien, nadie ha entrado a esta habitación ni siquiera los de mi casa.

–Eso quiere decir que duermes tú solo no tienes compañeros con los cuales compartas la recamara –mencionó la chica sorprendida antes las palabras del chico.

–Estás loca Granger aquí nadie comparte cuarto todos tienen su propia habitación, no me digas que los valientes Gryffindor comparten cuarto con los demás.

–Si, que tiene de raro las demás casas también comparten dormitorio.

–Eso es algo interesante por lo que vez solo los Slytherin no son así por lo general nuestras familias se preocupan porque estemos cómodos y a nuestra anchas y solo te voy a decir esto, mi habitación es la más grande y elegante de todas y la única a la que nadie tiene acceso, pero siento no seguir contando ya que como veras estoy demasiado cansado y quiero dormir de una buena vez sino te importaría te sugiero que hagas tu también lo mismo.

En eso Draco se acercó a su cama y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa postrándola después en una silla dejando ver parte de su cuerpo desnudo Hermione que se encontraba justo enfrente de él miró como se quitaba su camisa y se deshacía de ella pero simplemente se había quedado clavada en el suelo sin intención de mover un músculo solo veía el bien formado cuerpo del chico, sus brazo, torso y abdomen bien formado hasta que notó que unos ojos grises la miraban de manera burlesca ésta inmediatamente se volteó hacia la pared muy sonrojada a lo que el chico solo se echó a reír a carcajadas.

–Por lo visto Granger nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo en tú vida, no cabe duda que eres una mojigata –dijo Malfoy todavía riéndose tratando de controlarse.

–Mira Malfoy a ti no te importa y además que puedes saber tú sino he visto a un hombre desnudo para tu información he visto a varios no solo a uno y con un mejor cuerpo que él tuyo –decía Hermione todavía de espaldas y con el sonrojo que no quería desaparecer.

Draco quería divertirse un poco más con Granger así que se fue acercando poco a poco mientras ella echaba su discurso y una vez que ella terminó este le contestó hablándole muy cerca de su oído haciendo que la chica volteara instantáneamente hacia el rubio sin darse cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ella ocasionado que sus rostros quedaran muy juntos y sus respiraciones se mezclara, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo rápidamente Malfoy se apartó y se dirigió a su cama para disponerse a dormir.

–Así que has visto a muchos hombres no es así y con mejor cuerpo que el mío, no habrá sido el tonto de Weasley o Potter porque sinceramente considero que no están para competir conmi… go…

Hermione al darse la vuelta y ver lo cerca que estaban su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y se puso demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio, después vio como este se dirigía hacia su cama y se quitaba definitivamente su pantalón del uniforme sin pudor ante la chica dejándose solo en bóxer para después ponerse el pantalón de su pijama que era de color negro, hizo a un lado el sobrecama y se metió a la su tibia cama mientras tanto Hermione se encaminó rumbo al baño para ponerse su pijama.

Estuvo un largo rato en el baño sinceramente no quería salir de allí el motivo era la pena, si, le daba vergüenza salir y encontrarlo todavía despierto su pijama era muy diferente a como ella siempre vestía justo como una monja, pero no, su pijama tenía que ser diferente se maldecía interiormente el haber escogido esa ropa de dormir y es que consistía en unos bóxers azules muy pequeños y una blusa de algodón muy ajustada y de tirantes aparte de que no cubría todo su abdomen y dejaba al descubierto una parte de su cintura y cadera, sin embargo tenía que salir no se quedaría a dormir en el baño teniendo cerca esa cómoda y cálida cama, abrió la puerta y se dirigió en silencio hacia ella se metió entre los edredones notando que era mucho más reconfortable que su cama en la Torre de Gryffindor vio en dirección hacia Malfoy y lo miró tan tranquilo, tal vez no sería tan malo como suponía y quizás posiblemente hasta podría llevarse bien con el chico que dormía a un lado de ella.

Malfoy todavía no se había dormido y escuchó cuando la puerta del baño se habría se hizo el dormido pero claramente veía como Granger salía con mucho cuidado dirigiéndose a su respectiva cama la observó detenidamente lo cual lo dejó demasiado impresionado y estupefacto no entendía como Granger escondía tanta belleza en metros de telas que solo la afeaban ocultando tan bello cuerpo, la chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de tan solo tener 16 años ya tenía su cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y eso no lo podía negar su busto no era exagerado y sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, su cintura era pequeña simplemente tenía un cuerpo hermosos incluso mucho mejor que el de sus compañeras de casa, incluso más bonito que el de Pansy o Astoria que eran la envidia y Sex Simbols del colegio.

La verdad y siendo razonable Granger no era fea a pesar que siempre andaba sin maquillaje su rostro estaba impecable y tenía facciones muy finas, había mejorado considerablemente todos estos años y tal vez la loca idea del Director no fuera tan loca, algo se traía entre manos el viejo y quizás no fuera algo desagradable aprovecharía al máximo este mes y posiblemente lograra hacer algo bueno con cierta persona que estaba justo a un lado de él, este mes será espectacular.

Con esa última frase el chico se durmió definitivamente al igual que su compañera de a lado, nadie sabía que después de ese día algo cambiaría en el rumbo de sus vidas y claro está en sus sentimientos.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capitulo y solo les pido una cosa dejen Reviews ya que ellos inspiran a que uno continué con la historia, ya saben denle clic al botón verde y listo quiero leer comentarios por que el segundo capitulo va a estar más bueno y divertido._

_Nota: a los que han leído la historia "El Resurgimiento de los Antiguos Clanes de la Luz" solo les digo que esta misma tarde la he actualizado por si se dan una vuelta en los fins de Severus Snape y a los que no la han leído los invito a que la lean es un Severus & Oc. Espero que le agrade y deseo que opinen sobre la trama._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y dejen comentario no maten de hambre a la pobre historia._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola__ de nuevo mis queridos lectores ya estoy aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia y solo quiero recordarle que la actualizaré cada Sábado o en su defecto el Domingo por la mañana no se desesperen pero comprendan que como he comenzado a trabajar no me encuentro entre semana y solo puedo actualizarla los fines de semana… bueno ya no sigo más y doy el Declaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son exclusividad de J. K. Rowling, otros que identificaran enseguida pertenecen a mi autoría y se prohíbe estrictamente la copia o reproducción de este material escrito el cual está bajo todas las leyes que lo protegen de algún tipo de piratería, se les sugiere que se diviertan leyendo y que dejen Reviews para contribuir a que el próximo capitulo sea estrenado lo más antes posible y a hora los dejo con su respectiva lectura._

Pero antes le doy un agradecimiento y un saludo a todos a aquellos que pusieron la historia entre sus favoritos y también a los que enviaron Reviews como Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi, M'gabiih-Cullen, Linne Malfoy Felton, Stella, Anya Lupin, Ren-No-Hi y shybismalfoy, gracias por sus comentarios ellos fueron parte de mi inspiracion.

**

* * *

**

**De u****na loca idea a algo enloquecedor **

**Capítulo II Una noche de verdadero caos. **

Por un pasillo del colegio dos figuras a oscuras se dirigían en silencio a su próxima morada, anduvieron deambulando varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta de Cerezo tallada delicadamente, la figura más pequeña tomó el picaporte y la abrió esperó a un lado para que su acompañante pasara primero como parte de sus modales, después entró detrás de él.

Severus Snape al entrar en la habitación de la chica que sería su compañera y acompañante por un tortuoso mes la miró con detención percatándose que había juzgado mal antes de conocer la alcoba y es que no era igual a la suya como era posible suponerse pero tampoco estaba mal, al principio pensó que sería muy femenina e infantil pero estaba muy equivocado y cabe decir que estaba muy lejos de lo que especulaba, ya que la habitación era muy amplia y estaba pintada de un color perla lo cual hacían verla alegre a diferencia de la sombría recamara que tenía en las mazmorras.

La habitación contaba con una antesala decorada delicadamente con muebles y ornamentos finos y elegantes, los muebles eran muy modernos de color azul decorados con hilos dorados, poseía una mesita de centro con flores como narcisos, tulipanes, alcatraces y rosas arregladas en un sencillo y delicado arreglo pero demasiado elegante, había cuadros de pintores reconocidos del mundo mágico y de su propia autoría y contaba a su vez con una lámpara de cristal con detalles en oro muy fino.

En otro extremo de la habitación había un pequeño lobby que aparentaba ser un estudio y lo confirmaba porque había alrededor de cinco estantes llenos de libros que a simple vista parecían interesantes, se distinguía una chimenea muy bien decorada y cerca de ella unos muebles parecidos a los del recibidor en donde había una alfombra que guarnecía esa instancia.

–Cierra la boca o podrían meterse las moscas Profesor Snape –se le había escapado ese comentario a Tonks al notar la mirada evaluadora del hombre que estaba a su lado.

–Cállate mocosa crees que me he quedado maravillado con tu fantástica decoración pero para su información mi habitación está mucho mejor –esto lo dijo de la manera más sarcástica que pudo encontrar mostrando una mueca de satisfacción al final.

–¡Ah! Si, cabe mencionar que su habitación a mi parecer es la más fría y lúgubre de todo Hogwarts al igual que el hombre que vive en ella, vaya suerte que tengo hubiera preferido mejor al Profesor Torner que a diferencia de usted es mucho más guapo, romántico y divertido, pero usted es todo lo contrario es antipático, antisocial, nada atractivo y de muy mal gusto y mal humor pero también es… –cayó en ese instante al notar la mirada fría y llena de odio a parte de ver la vena de su frente palpitando amenazadoramente debido al enojo que lo invadía advirtiéndole que mejor era callarse en ese instante o ser asesinada a sangre fría por aquel murciélago.

–Mira chiquilla insolente no me importa que a hora seas una profesora pero eso no te quita lo torpe e infantil de siempre, además sigues siendo la misma entupida que cuando asistía aquí como alumna, nos has mejorado en nada y te advierto que no trates de pasarte de lista o lo lamentaras muy caro entendido –comenzó a decir Snape mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a su interlocutora que lo miraba con terror hasta quedar tan cerca que ella para evitar estar tan junto al peor hombre que había conocido comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con uno de los sillones de la antesala y para seguir evitando su cercanía casi se recuesta en él.

–Y nadie, óyeme bien, nadie puede decirme que no puedo ser ninguna de esas cosas Nymphadora Tonks –en ese momento se alejó de ella a lo que la chica se reincorporó agitadamente y con los nervios de punta hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz –a hora me puedes decir en donde será mi habitación, necesito descansar estor realmente cansado y estresado por tú culpa.

–¡POR MI CULPA! No señor, no es mi culpa tú eres el que me tiene más estresada y fastidiada y todo por tu mal carácter y tú no tendrás habitación dormirás aquí en la sala…

No terminó de hablar cuando de repente el sonido que emitían sus anillos la cayó al instante y los dos comprendieron con horror que debían de dormir en la misma habitación, se miraron por un instante hasta que Severus avanzó y acortó la distancia haciendo que los anillos callaran inmediatamente.

–Parece ser mi considerada Tonks que eso no se va a poder, claramente escuchaste a Dumbledore y todo indica que dormiré en tu habitación así que con tú permiso me voy a dormir, que empiezo a tener una jaqueca y no te conviene que empeore o sufrirás las consecuencias y te sugiero que me sigas o no querrás que aquel espantoso sonido emerja.

La chica resignadamente caminó atrás del hombre como quien no quiere la cosa y al llegar a la puerta de la recamara la abrió y en seguida la alcoba se iluminó dejando ver una recamara muy amplia para el gusto de los dos al perecer el Profesor Dumbledore la había ampliado, en ella había dos enormes camas con los edredones y doseles color azul con bordados dorados a sus lados dos mesitas de noche con sus lámparas, las paredes eran del mismo color que en la antesala y justamente en el otro extremo había un tocador de madera de caoba y a su derecha estaban dos puertas que una imaginó que era el baño pero la otra no sabía que podría ser, su duda fue resuelta por la voz de la chica.

–La primera puerta a la derecha es el baño y la segunda es el closet, imagino que estarán allí tus pertenencias.

Severus no contestó y se dirigió al closet y al abrirlo se quedó estupefacto, el closet era enorme pero estaba lleno de vestidos, zapatos, y otras cosas que no identificaba, no se explicaba como esa chica tuviera tanto lujo la ropa era fina y por lo tanto cara y eso que su familia habían desterrado a su madre y por lo tanto ella no formaba parte de la emblemática familia de los Black, entonces como le hacía para tener todas esas comodidades, pero volviendo al closet, principalmente al fondo de este en un pequeño espacio estaba sus pertenencias, tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño.

Tonks miraba atentamente lo que hacía su compañero y casi se mata de la risa al ver la cara desencajada de su colega cuando abrió su pequeño closet pero omitió reírse apreciaba demasiado su vida como para querer ser despellejada viva y sin anestesia por su falta de contención risueña.

Cuando él se metió al baño ella rápidamente se metió al pequeñísimo armario para cambiarse, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que la viera en paños menores ágilmente se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir la cual era una bata corta color escarlata de tela vaporosa muy transparente; salió velozmente y se dirigió a su cama destendiéndola y metiéndose a ella proponiéndose a dormir, en eso escucho como se abría una puerta y de ella salía su compañero.

Nunca lo había visto así, se veía diferente sinceramente se quedó con la boca abierta parecía más joven por su espectacular cuerpo esbelto y atlético, llevaba el pantalón del pijama de color verde botella y en lugar de llevar el camisón era sustituido por una camiseta negra desmangada dejando al descubierto sus amplio torso y sus fornidos brazos, su cabello como siempre suelto que le caían seductoramente sobre su cara, no dijo nada y al igual que ella se metió en la cama dispuesto a dormir, pero no fue así se puso boca arriba y cruzó sus brazos poniéndolos atrás de su cabeza.

–Nymphadora tengo una duda de donde sacas todo esto se supone que la familia de tu madre las desterraron.-dijo Snape sin vacilación.

–Primero no me digas Nymphadora, dime Tonks y segundo es cierto que nos desterraron pero mi madre no es la única con dinero, mi padre a pesar de que es un muggle tiene varias propiedades por toda Inglaterra y con eso posee una considerable cuenta.

–Ya veo, así que tu padre es rico.

–Rico, rico no lo es pero le da una vida cómoda a mi madre casi igual como antes de que la desterraran.

–Y por lo que se ve a ti también.

–Y que me dices de ti, parece que tienes una afición por el negro deberías de cambiar por algo… menos oscuros, no crees.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme como vestirme.

–Tú comenzaste y me preguntaste sobre tu gran duda que tenías ahora me toca a mí, porque te gusta vestirte siempre de negro ya se que te queda bien pero no exageres además debes dejar a un lado esa horrible vestimenta y ponerte algo más sofisticado y a la moda, sinceramente está muy lejos de estar entre la lista de los hombres más guapos y atractivos del colegio y si tal vez cambiaras eso hasta no se… podrías verte tal vez mucho mejor…

–Mira Nymphadora estoy empezando a desesperarme y no quiero cometer una locura así que te sugiero que me dejes en paz y mejor no me dirijas la palabra has como que no existes y todo será mucho mejor, ya bastante tengo con soportar a los chiquillos que tengo por alumnos, para que ahora otra cría la tenga que tolerar en lo que me resta del día.

–NO SOY UNA CRÍA, MALDITO MURCIÉLAGO GRASIENTO Y DEJA DE LLAMARME NYMPHADORA, SOY TONKS, yo solo quería hacerte platica no me gusta estar con alguien sin poder comentar algo, sabes que no puedo estar callada, no soy como tú que siempre eres tan reservado y a la vez tan venenoso… ahhhhhhhhh, mira lo que me haces hacer, buenas noches espero que esto sea una pesadilla y que mañana despierte y todo sea igual que antes... –Tonks se había sulfurado tanto por el comentario que había hecho su compañero que no se dio cuenta que se había levantado de su cama y de pie sobre el colchón se puso a gritarle una sarta de barbaridades a Snape, hasta que se dio cuenta, se miró y vio que nada más estaba con su corta ropa de dormir gritó del susto que se dió y rápidamente se acostó tapándose de pies a cabeza para ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba a causa de la vergüenza y una vez de nuevo acostada le dio las buenas noches a Severus.

Severus ni si quiera alcanzó a escuchar la sarta de barabaridades que su compañera de trabajo decía, él estaba demasiado anonadado por lo que veían sus ojos.

Sinceramente la chica estaba bien tenía un cuerpo de envidia y con esa ropa muy corta casi distinguía todo su cuerpo sin importar la oscuridad que había en la habitación, la verdad y siendo sincero de aquí en adelante no le desagradaría la idea de su loco director, la joven era bella y eso no lo negaba lo único que lo molestaba era la torpes y lo habladora que era por todo lo demás estaba bien aunque fuera muchos años menor que él pero a eso nadie le importaba y a lo mejor hasta se divertía, ya que como era sabido su antiguo compañero y enemigo de escuela Remus Lupin estaba locamente enamorado de esa chiquilla que estaba en la otra cama y eso le daba una ventaja para fastidiarle la vida a uno de sus antiguos enemigos, ya pensaría más tarde como se las arreglaría para elaborar su plan de venganza por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar en Hogwarts cuando eran estudiantes y lo primero iba a ser su cambio de imagen, si eso funcionaría como ella había dicho cambiaría un poco para tal vez enamorarla y vengarse de Lupin.

–Buena noches Nymphadora –adoraba hacerla enojar eso lo hacía sentirse feliz por como ella se enfurecía aunque después le causaba dolor de cabeza por sus arranques de agresividad.

–Ya te dije que Tonks o di lo que quieras a fin de cuentas ya quiero dormir –ya no aguantó más y se acomodó para aventarse a los brazos de Morfeo y descansar que al otro día sería un despertar agotador…

Los minutos pasaron y al fin los dos se quedaron dormidos cada uno soñando en sus cosas pero entre esos sueños dos imágenes borrosas comenzaban a tener forma y con el paso del tiempo revelarían su propia identidad.

* * *

En otras partes del colegio era el mismo caos muchos estaba en desacuerdo con sus parejas y peleaban por infinidad de cosas como: en cama dormirían, o que horrible habitación o apaga esa maldita luz de una buena vez; todo era un descontrol y los gritos no se hacían esperar principalmente en los dormitorios de los Gryffindors y Slytherins que como siempre no se soportaban ni muchos menos podían convivir juntos.

En los dormitorios de los Gryffindors en especial uno el de sexto año de los varones:

–Weasley deja de roncar quiero dormir y tus ronquidos me están desesperando, mañana voy a tener una ojeras tremendas –decía una enojadísima rubia despampanante con su pequeña bata color blanca.

–Tú deja de gritar, tus chillidos aturden mis oídos, prefiero estar con una mandrágora y no contigo pareces una cacatúa de tanto grito –decía Ron soñoliento hasta que Astoria sin aguantarlo más se paró de su cama y con una almohada en su mano le tapó la cara a Ron para acallar los ronquidos de este.

–ESTAS LOCA O QUE, PIENSAS MATARME ASFIXIÁNDOME, ESTÁS DEMENTE –decía un muy azul pelirrojo agitado tratando de aspirar todo el aire de la habitación.

–PUES SI ASÍ CALLO TUS RONQUIDOS NO ME IMPORTA CONVERTIRME EN UNA ASESINA.

–EL ASESINO VOY A SER YO SINO ME DEJAS DORMIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

–PUEDEN CALLARSE LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ NO VEN QUE MAÑANA TENEMOS CLASES Y NOS TENEMOS QUE DESPERTAR TEMPRANO –decía una acalorada Pansy por la enorme irritación que le causaban esos dos.

–Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Parkinson, ya cállense parecen un viejo matrimonio discutiendo –decía Harry igual de irritado que la pelinegra.

–Se ve que los dos se empiezan a llevar muy bien, no es así, hasta parecen que concuerdan –decía Astoria con antipatía.

–No nos llevamos bien pero hemos hecho un trato al menos por este mes, no queremos terminar como ustedes discutiendo por todo es demasiado agotador para mi rostro no quiero parecer una vieja de 50 a los 16 años por culpa de estar peleando todo el tiempo –expresaba una agobiada Pansy mirando su rostro con ayuda de un pequeño espejo que guardaba bajo su almohada.

–Tú no tiene a tú lado un hipopótamo que ruge cada cinco minutos.

–Yo no soy un hipopótamo.

–Ya déjense de niñerías y tú Greengrass si tanto te molesta los ronquidos de Ron envíale un hechizo silenciador y les ordeno de una vez por todas disponerse a dormir –comentaba Potter comenzado a enfurecerse.

–Potter tú no me das ordenes pero ya no aguanto más y así lo haré y en cuanto a ti te sugiero que te comportes como un caballero y no como una bestia –dijo Astoria mirando con desprecio a Harry y con repugnancia a Ron, le envió el hechizo al pelirrojo y al instante se hizo el silencio que los tres agradecieron, si hasta Harry aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se dispusieron a dormir para el agotador día que tendrían en unas cuantas horas más tarde, porque ya eran las tres de la mañana y seguían despiertos eso solo indicaban que sería el peor día de todos o quizás el inicio de la catástrofe.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor se observaba un ambiente fúnebre y demasiado tenso, la mayoría del alumnado y la planta docente lucían unas características ojeras por culpa de aquella maniática idea de su querido profesor que por lo visto no se había salvado de aquella oleada de insomnio por causa de la riñas que se habían creado al estar unidos todo el día a otra persona y es que nadie sabía o mejor dicho la mayoría ya conocían a la Profesora McGonogall y es que esa mujer era de armas a tomar, poseía un carácter demasiado estricto y muy ligado a las reglas y por lo que se veía había hecho pasar al Profesor Dumbledore una de sus peores noches y es que una cosa era pasar un tiempo con aquella mujer pero otra pasar todo un día con ella era algo agotador y lamentaba no saber deshacer el hechizo y como resignación al igual que sus alumnos solo esperaban ansiosamente el día del baile para de una vez por todas zanjarse de todo ese embrollo.

En otra parte del castillo principalmente en la Sala Común de los Slytherins un chico rubio se levantaba de su cama para disponerse comenzar de la mejor forma posible su día, había soñado que lo habían emparejado con la Sangre Sucia pero solo pensaba que había sido un sueño hasta que volteó al otro extremo y vio a la castaña que dormía placidamente en la otra cama fue allí que se dio cuenta que todo había pasado de verdad; ya era demasiado tarde y no iba permitir que por culpa de Granger fuera a llegar tarde a sus clases, además pensaba desayunar él nunca iba en ayunas a ninguna clase su madre estrictamente le había obligado a que desayunara y comiera siempre a sus horas.

La volvió a mirar y la observó demasiado tranquila indispuesta a quererse levantar, en ese instante se le cruzó una descabellada idea por la cabeza, tomó su varita se dirigió hacia el armario y lo abrió apuntó hacia los uniformes de la chica y mencionó en voz baja un hechizo en ese momento la falda de Hermione se hizo más corta, la blusa y el suéter se encogió una talla más, a los zapatos les aumentó el tacón no muy grande por si todavía no podía andar en ellos pero si muy notorio, volvió a cerrar el closet y se dirigió hacia la cama en donde dormía placidamente la castaña le apuntó y de su varita salió un chorro de agua que hizo que la chica gritara al sentir el contacto de esta, él solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras ella lo miraba toda goteada de agua con el entrecejo fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

–Malfoy que demonios te pasa, porque me echas agua, maldito hurón de pacotilla –casi gritaba una colérica Hermione viendo desdeñosamente a Draco quien seguía matándose de la risa.

–No habíamos quedado si no mal recuerdo en que nada de sobrenombres Granger y no es para que te molestes agradece que te haya despertado como puedes ver en el reloj ya solo nos quedan 15 minutos para desayunar antes de ir a clases –decía como podía Malfoy aun matándose de la risa.

–Qué dices solo quince minutos, hazte a un lado Malfoy no puedo llegar tarde –en ese instante se levantó Hermione apresuradamente de la cama sin recordar que llevaba su diminuto atuendo se dirigió hasta el armario tomó sin fijarse uno de sus uniformes y se metió al baño para cambiarse casi arrollando por la prisa a Malfoy quien solo le dio un empujón para que se hiciera a un lado y no estorbara su camino.

El chico ya más tranquilo solo miraba atentamente a su compañera y en su boca se formó una mueca burlesca al ver que la castaña tomaba uno de sus uniformes sin darse cuenta de los cambios que él había hecho en la ropa de su compañera, se sentó en su cama esperando a que su compañera saliera del baño para dirigirse juntos hacia el gran comedor pero no esperó tanto, ya que esta enseguida emergió del cuarto de baño ya arreglada.

La vio y su mueca de satisfacción aumentó, los cambios que había hecho a la ropa de su archienemiga le habían favorecido ya no parecía la misma aunque su cabello seguía siendo un desastre latente, pero de ello se encargaría más adelante ahora ya podría andar por los pasillos sin avergonzarse de su acompañante porque siendo sinceros había cambiado radicalmente ahora se veía más sexy, atractiva y hermosa, digna de andar cerca de un Malfoy aun que no lo negaba seguía siendo para él una sangre sucia.

–Vaya Granger parece que el cambio de habitación si que te sentó de maravilla pero tu cabello sigue siendo un nido de pájaros, si quieres andar cerca de mí será mejor que empieces a conocer al señor cepillo y a la señora crema remodeladora de rizos… jajajajajaja… -comentaba el chico volviéndose a reír a carcajadas.

–Malfoy será mejor que te calles y no te metas con mi cabello que soy capaz de enviarte una maldición asesina si me colmas la paciencia, entendido –dijo en ese momento una Hermione demasiado enojada.

–Uuuyyyyyyy, no te sulfures demasiado Granger que te vez más fea de lo que estas, además no creo que seas capaz de enviarme una maldición asesina por el simple hecho de que eres una débil e inmadura mojigata –cada palabra que salía de la boca de Draco era ironía pura y sin proponérselo se iba acercando poco a poco a la castaña la cual lo miraba de manera repulsiva y sin darse cuenta se acercó demasiado a solo un palmo de rozarse con alguna parte de su cuerpo, Hermione sin temor respondió de la misma forma incluso acercándose más a él para demostrarle su valentía Gryffindor.

–¡Ah! No me crees capaz pues pruébame y veras como te toca, no te tengo miedo Malfoy y sabes de lo que soy capaz huroncito ya te lo he probado en otras ocasiones o no te acuerdas de la bofetada que te planté en tercer año –Hermione dijo la última palabra muy cerca de los labios del Slytherin para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero no dio un paso más ya que el rubio la tomó con fuerza del brazo haciéndola voltear bruscamente ocasionando que quedaran demasiado cerca sus rostros.

–Así que la Leona no tiene miedo de la Serpiente, pues deberías andarte con más cuidado o esta rastrera serpiente como tú dices podría morderte y envenenarte y recuerda no hay antídoto para su veneno –el platino soltó poco a poco cada una de las palabras con su típico arrastre de palabras y salpicado de arrogancia muy cerca de los labios de Hermione casi rozándolos y si en ese instante hubiera entrado otra persona ajena aquella discusión lo que hubiera visto viera sido a dos chicos a punto de besarse y no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, no se estaban besando, el chico la estaba amenazando desdeñosamente inculcándole miedo hacia él.

Al principio Hermione sintió desasosiego por la considerable cercanía de la serpiente que después se convirtió en ansiedad al notar el calido aliento y los pequeños roces de los suaves labios del Slytherin pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones y al escuchar cada una de las palabras de su archienemigo analizó la situación y se armó de todo el valor que poseía para encararlo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho con ella.

–La leona no tiene miedo de la rastrera serpiente pero el que debería andarse cuidando sus espaldas deberías ser ese animal rastrero, recuerda que el león tiene garras y dientes para defenderse sin importar si esa serpiente trata de envenenarlo y una mordida del león sería algo irremediable para el pequeño reptil –de la misma manera que Malfoy, Hermione se acercó al chico descaradamente enfrentándolo con una cara inescrutable pero con sus ojos ardiendo como el fuego y sus palabras igual de arrogantes que la del chico.

Sus labios volvieron a rozarse y al terminar la castaña de decir su discurso hacia el rubio se zafó violentamente de su agarre y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, Malfoy aun absorto se quedó unos segundos parado en el mismo lugar, al darse cuenta que Hermione se alejaba la siguió sin más remedio para evitar que sus anillos volvieran activarse y dejar escapar aquel ensordecedor sonido.

Caminaron en silencio el uno al lado del otro sin mirarse ni mucho menos cruzar palabra alguna; muchos jóvenes de varios grupos tanto hombres como mujeres miraban a la pareja pero en especial a Hermione, ella no entendía por que tanto la miraban pensó que era porque iba al lado de Malfoy sin discutir o pelear y quien no iba a voltear a ver a la mojigata de Hermione que iba por primera vez al lado del Príncipe de la Serpientes, el siempre atractivo, guapo, elegante y aristocrático Draco Malfoy, no les dio importancia y siguió con su camino en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a su destino entraron en silencio pasando olímpicamente las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí y cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos en sus mesas como era costumbre todos los días se miraron horrorizados no sabiendo que hacer.

–Ni creas que iré a desayunar y comer a tu mesa Granger, soy el Príncipe de las Serpientes y no sería correcto que yo me rodeara de esos perdedores –habló por primera vez en ese rato el rubio platinado.

–Me tendrá que disculpar majestad pero lamento informarle que desayunaremos con los plebeyos Gryffindor por la simple razón de que tú ahora estas con uno de ellos y que además sería justo que como yo dormí en tu habitación, en este mismo momento te sentaras a comer en mi mesa entendiste Malfoy o quieres que te haga un mapa para que la encuentres –dijo autoritariamente Hermione con una mirada que no aceptaba un No por respuesta.

–¿Qué? estas locas yo no pienso sentarme en esa mesa por el solo hecho que tú lo digas, maldita sangre su…

No terminó de decir la frase que más molestaba a Hermione cuando esta ya lo estaba apuntando con su varita para arrojarle un hechizo que posiblemente lamentaría el rubio y al ver la expresión de la castaña no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a la mesa de la leona, francamente a Granger le estaba afectando estar demasiado tiempo con él hasta comenzaba a pensar que la chica era como él al mirar su cara sin ninguna expresión, su posición altanera y su mirada arrogante por un instante le recordó a su padre y hasta le dio un poco de temor, esa chica era imponente e intensa cuando se lo proponía.

Hermione no sabía de donde rayos había sacado tanto valor para encarar a uno de los chicos más frívolos del colegio, en un instante se sintió poderosa y majestuosa, pero al ver el pequeño cambio que ocurrió en los ojos de Malfoy en donde mostraba un leve reflejo de temor, angustia e intranquilidad se sintió mal por el chico y decidió arreglar el error que había cometido.

–Mira Malfoy para que no estés a disgusto desayunaremos en mi mesa y en la hora de la comida sin protestar iremos a la mesa de Slytherin que te parece, así será equitativamente ni tú ni yo tomaremos decisiones que afecten al otro.

–Está bien Granger, es justo por el bien de los dos, sino no pasaremos de una semana donde ya nos hayamos cortado el dedo para sacarnos el anillo –lo que dijo fue sin su típico arrastre de palabras o su ironía sino de manera natural y mostrándole a Hermione una pequeña sonrisa muy diferente a la que siempre mostraba.

La chica se quedó un instante desconcertada pero rápidamente salió de su momentáneo shock, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor con Malfoy a un lado de ella sin saber que sus problemas no se terminaban allí ya que cuando llegara a su respectivo asiento junto a sus amigos estos le iba a causar más problemas y dolores de cabeza que Malfoy quien en algún momento hasta la salvaría de tal embrollo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con este capitulo y solo les pido una cosa dejen Reviews ya que ellos inspiran a que uno continué con la historia, ya saben denle clic al botón verde y listo, quiero saber si le va gustando la historia o que quieren ver en ella, recuerden el tercer capitulo se estrena el próximo Sábado, no se lo pueden perder va a estar de pelos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y dejen comentario no maten de hambre a la pobre historia.


End file.
